Of Fate, Chance and a one more time
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: The war had ended at a price and all Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto could ask for was a end together. But fate had always hated team seven. Once could say that it was cruel, thrusting a job into the arms of those who wanted to escape to death. However, another could say that this was a chance. A chance that everyone would wished for. A chance to start over. Team 7 time-travel fic
1. Prologue

**Right now, we officially hate ourselves.**

**We've been hit with another idea, and we couldn't help but write it down.**

**So, please tell us that you think, okay? We're writing chapter one right now!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"You know, I can't believe that already been a year."

_"Hn."_

**"I know, right?"**

"It's ended, and yet, it never will."

_"Hn."_

"You know, Sasuke-kun, it'll be very sad if the last thing you ever said was 'Hn'."

_"...Aa."_

**"I don't think that's any better, Teme."**

_"Dobe."_

**"Teme."**

_"Dobe."_

**"Teme."**

_"Do-"_

"Guys? Shut up."

**"Sorry, Sakura-chan."**

_"Hn."_

**"Why did we chose here, again?" **

"Naruto didn't we talk about this already?"

**"We did, but I forgot."**

_"Hn, Dobe."_

"Sasuke-kun! Anyways, it's because the third training ground is the first place we actually gathered properly as a team."

**"Oh, yeah. I wish Kakashi-sensei was here."**

_**...**_

**"It's a pity that it hasn't been fixed yet."**

"Of course, there are still plenty of more important things to fix."

_"So, do you think it's fate that the spot where Dobe was tied up was undamaged?"_

"Don't sound so smug, Sasuke-kun. Don't forget that it was also the place you fed Naruto. I actually think that it has something to do with the kis-"

**"Don't say it!"**

"Fine."

**"I'm feeling strangely satisfied-"**

"Because you kissed?"

**"Hey!"**

_"Dobe, ignore her."_

"Since when did you side with Naruto?"

_"Hn."_

**"Anyways, I'm feeling strangely satisfied, but there were still a lot of things I wanted to do."**

_"Since when did you sound so...grown up?"_

**"Shut up, Teme."**

_"Dobe."_

**"Tem-"**

"Guys!"

**"Right."**

_"Aa."_

**"I wish we could redo everything."**

"Me too."

**"Then we could change everything and fix all the mess."**

"And you guys can kiss again."

_"Why do you keep bringing it up? It's annoying."_

"You're welcome."

_"Did you hear what I just said?"_

"I'll just pretend I didn't, for the sake of your bones."

**"Er...guys? It's sunset."**

_"Hn."_

**"It looks so pretty, doesn't it?"**

"You've said that line so may times over the last few days that it's lost it's appeal."

**"Hey! I'm just saying."**

_"We know."_

**"Yeah. I still wish we could restart."**

"We know."

**"Just listen, okay?"**

"Okay."

**"And we can fix everything-"**

_"You said that already."_

**"Guys! Just listen!"**

"Fine."

**"We can fix everything, and save everyone. Our friends will be alive. We can save Teme's brother and I can become Hokage and we can all go eat Ichiraku and-"**

_"You know, at first, you sounded pretty smart, but the last part ruined it."_

**"...Shut up, Teme. Anyways, Sakura-chan, how's the eye?"**

"That's a very weird question to ask now, but it's fine."

**"And if we can restart, we could prevent the war. We could have prevented the death of Kakashi-sensei and Hinata-chan and Shikamaru and everyone else."**

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

**"I-I mean, that's not what I meant!"**

"Idiot."

**"You aren't helping. Hinata-chan's death wasn't in vain! In a way, she saved us. Plus, she gave you her eye, so she doesn't blame you either!"**

"If I had gotten there earlier-"

_"You said that for everyone else that died."_

"But-"

**"Guys! Stop arguing, and stop talking about the war. We can see them soon, right?"**

"Yeah."

_"Aa."_

**"I'm glad Tsunade-baachan recovered. If anyone can fix everything, it's her."**

"Yeah."

**"Maybe I should have eaten. I'm beginning to feel hungry."**

_"You're always hungry."_

**"Shut up, Teme. You're ruining the moment."**

_"What moment?"_

**"Just shut up, okay?"**

_"What if I don't want to? Dobe."_

**"Teme."**

"Guys! If you guys don't shut up this instant, I will shatter all the bones in your hands."

**"Sorry."**

_"Hn."_

"Right...Are you guys ready?"

**"Yeah."**

_"Hn."_

"Sasuke-kun? Say something apart from 'Hn' and 'Aa', and I'll start."

_"...Annoying."_

"Sasuke-kun..."

_"Okay, fine."_

"Finally! Just give me a few moments."

**"Take as long as you want. We'll soon have all the time we need."**

_"Since when did you become so poetic?"_

"Guys, shut up, and let me concentrate."

**"I'm glad I met you guys."**

_"Hn."_

**"I'm glad we managed to get back together in the end. We're the only ones in the rookie nine to have...survived...as...a...team."**

"Not...Kakashi."

**"Shut...up."**

"I'll...miss...you...guys."

**"Me...too..."**

_"...Yeah."_

_**"Even after everything, I still wish we could start over."**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

They were found the next day, lying there, side by side, holding hand and smiles on their faces.

They had died painlessly, through the soft but firm insert of medical chakra that had slowed their brains and hearts until they had stopped all together.

On the right, the boy who had lost so much, to the hands of a brother who had only thought of him. Who had suffered, and yet, had come back, to save those he had deep down, cared for. Who had the eyes of illusions, arrogance, and the skills to back it up.

In the center, the girl who had belonged, but at the same time, had not. Who had realized the truth to everything after it was too late, and had bared the weight of guilt alone, never breaking. Who had hands which could take lives as easily as it could heal.

To the left, the boy who, with his own power, had transformed from the hated monster to one everyone looked up to. Who had never stopped believing, and had fought for everyone, equally and without an ounce of hesitation. Who was the jailer of the very monster he held.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

_Here lies,_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto_

_All whom were role models and heroes, and most of all, dear friends._

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

_Of course, fate had always hated team seven more than any other. The spot on the third training ground _was_ fate, but it wasn't for free. _

_Once could say that fate was cruel, thrusting another job into the arms of those who wanted to escape to the peaceful grasp of death. However, another could say that this was a chance. A chance that everyone,_ at one point would have_ wished for. A chance to start over._

* * *

**Okay, have we said that we hate ourselves?**

**As we said, chapter 1 is coming soon!**

**Still, we're sort of curious as to where this story will lead to.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ONE**_

The first thing Sasuke did as his eyes slowly fluttered open was ask himself 'Am I dead?', which, in his opinion, was a stupid question.

_Of course he was! _

Sakura had one whole _year_ to refill her chakra reserves, and all she had done was slowly ease them to their deaths.

Then, why was he staring up at a _very_ familiar looking ceiling?

Then he realized that he couldn't move. His body felt heavier than ever, and his sight was slightly cloudy. He could also hear voices. He couldn't make out word for word, but he knew someone was speaking. No, cheering. People were cheering. It sounded like who ever was talking was underwater, which wouldn't make sense, as _he was supposed to be dead._

Something reached over him and touched his head. His instincts instantly told him to stab the offending object, and he was once again, quite rudely, reminded that he couldn't move. So he stilled himself as best he could, and tried to make out the face in front of him.

Whoever it was, opened it's mouth, and began making cooing sounds.

Another face appeared above him. He felt himself slowly being lifted into the air, into someone's arms.

Arms?

Sasuke's eyes widened. He quickly narrowed them, nearly having a heart attack when he recognized the person holding him to be his _supposed to be dead mother_.

He slowly turned his head, his gaze landing on his father.

The first thing that came to his mind was Genjutsu, which wouldn't make sense, _as he was supposed to be dead!_

His last words came to mind.

**_'Even after everything, I wish we could start_ over.'**

It couldn't be, right?

If he added up the fact that he was in the arms of his mother, he couldn't move, his senses were very blurred, there were people cheering, and that he could remember everything that had happened in the past? future? he would guess that-

1\. He was a newborn baby again.

2\. His parents were alive.

3\. All the other Uchiha were alive.

_I'm back in the past._

Now, Sasuke wasn't one to jump to conclusions, especially ones that could hurt him in the future, but for once, he let himself hope.

After all, he _had _died next to Naruto. Naruto was known for his ability to make anything possible. Sasuke wouldn't be very surprised if this...seeming time travel had something to do with the idiotic blonde.

If he could, Sasuke would have smirked.

He began to feel sleepy, and for a moment, he wondered if he should fight it, and chose not to.

He closed his eyes, and decided that when he woke up again...no, _if_ he woke up again, he would consider that maybe, he was back in the past.

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .******

Sakura felt herself being dragged back to the waking world. However, she kept her eyes closed.

For the past few hours? days? she didn't have much recognition of what had happened. Wake up, cry her head off, get fed, fall asleep. Then repeat.

She noticed that, for the first time since she had...waken up she could control her body better than before. She could hear the world around her. She could feel something comfortable underneath her, and something equally soft spread on top of her.

She slowly opened her eyes. A pink ceiling. A pink pillow. A pink blanket. She could faintly remember that her room had been like that.

She didn't know what to think.

Where was she and why was she here?

As far as she knew, there weren't any Genjutsus that could be cast on dead people. And if she didn't know, it probably didn't exist. Her mind wandered to Naruto and Sasuke. Where they resting peacefully while she was trapped in some sort of 'Let's make Haruno Sakura's life miserable by making her re-do everything and let her see all her supposed-to-be dead friends and laugh at her face' game.

As a baby, she couldn't sense chakra very well. Her chakra coils hadn't even developed yet. However, she could tell that her mother was sleeping in a room next to hers and her father was running around somewhere down stairs. She forced her brain, which, at the moment, had the attention span of a peanut, to think.

A newborn baby was allowed to leave the hospital five days to a week after they were born.

That didn't really help, did it?

A child could start crawling within a few weeks, but that wouldn't help Sakura's case. After all, she couldn't _crawl_ all the way to check on Naruto and Sasuke.

A child could start walking at nine months to around a year. Still, Sakura knew that her...parents wouldn't let her out of the hours until she was at least five. And that was with her parents watching her. So that gave her five years of living inside a baby's body, with nothing to do. And she didn't even know if this was really the past.

_Great._

********. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .********

Naruto curled into the warmth of his mother the best he could. He had no idea what was going on, and though it should have scared him, it didn't. His parents were alive, and for now, that was all that mattered.

He knew that his parents died only a short while after he was born. At the state he was in, he couldn't do anything. He didn't have the Kyuubi sealed inside him yet, and he hated the fact that he could think and plan, but he couldn't do anything to follow up. All he could do was wait for his parents to die and the Kyuubi to be sealed within him.

He still remembered all the jutsu's he had known before. However, he couldn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra inside him. That was logical, considering the timeline.

Where were Sasuke and Sakura?

If they were...wherever he was, did Sasuke have his Mangekyou Sharingan, and did Sakura have her Strength of a Hundred Seal? How about the Byakugan eye she had received from Hinata?

He felt tears pool at the side of his eyes when he thought of the Hyuga. Seconds later, he was crying. His mother was rocking him in seconds, gently talking to him in a shushed voice. He hated himself. He hated this weak body he was trapped in. He hated the fact that he had no control over his emotions.

He really hoped that this was a second chance.

After everything that had happened, fate owed them.

* * *

**A quick question:**

**Is it possible that that transferring ones chakra into another would allow them to use the affinity that is transferred?**

**Like, if person A was Raiton user and B was Fuuton user. If A transfers Chakra into B, will B be able to use Raiton?**

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Now, we know that most people wouldn't accept the fact that they are back in the past in such a short period of time. However, they were desperate enough to commit suicide together, and they _had_ died, so I think that would have made things more easier for them to accept.**

_**Darque: I'm not going to be able to write from the 9th to the 16th, then from the 18th to the 25th. And since Raven's writing sucks, we probably won't be able to update.**_

**Raven: I'm very offended. Anyways, what she says.**

**Read and Review~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Sasuke blinked. Once, twice, three times. He closed his eyes again and counted to ten. He slowly opened them again.

Yup, he was still there.

Uchiha Itachi, currently still six year old, was looking down at him.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, and just lay there. That must have been a good point in being stuck in a useless, immobile body of a baby. Their game of stare-the-other-to-death lasted for hours.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke clearly remembered the day of the Kyuubi attack. Today was the fifth year mark since it had happened, and Sasuke, even though he had been wrapped up in the warm embrace of his brother, had felt scared. He had lived through countless of harsh missions, and had survived the Fourth Shinobi war, and yet, he had cowered under the presence of the Nine Tailed Fox, and he had been further away than most dangers he had ever faced.

Speaking of the Kyuubi, Sasuke wondered if Naruto had come to this world with the Kyuubi, or if it was gone. He then wondered if he still had his Mangekyou Sharingan, and Sakura her seal, as well as her single Byakugan. He couldn't activate it now, as there were a lot of people around, and he didn't have a cover story as to how he had activated them. He knew all his jutsus like the back of his hand, and his chakra reserves were way bigger compared to when he had actually been five. However, it was nowhere near the amount he had in the...future.

He shook his head and looked at the busy street again. Ever since he had been allowed to leave the house with an adult or his brother, he had kept an look out for his teammates. I mean, it would be very hard to miss pink hair, or not hear the blonde's loud voice. However, he still hadn't gotten anything.

Itachi, who was currently ten, had just come back form a mission, and he was in the hospital. Sasuke and his mother were on their way to see him.

Sasuke had just stepped into the hospital when a flash of pink caught his eye. He whipped around.

There was Sakura, trailing after a old looking nurse. He watched as the nurse said something, which Sakura instantly replied to. The nurse smiled and ruffled her pink hair.

Sasuke was pretty sure that the Sakura he was seeing was the Sakura from before they time traveled. The original Sakura of this time line would have never come to the hospital. If he had to make a guess, Sasuke thought that she was here, pretending to want to learn, so that if she showed signs of her healing chakra, she would have a cover story.

As if she had felt his gaze, Sakura turned around. Sasuke glanced over her. Her right eye was the emerald he remembered it to be, but her left eye was a very pale shade of green. It must be the effects of the Byakugan. During the war, Sasuke had found out that Sakura's gen-jutsus were almost as good as his. He hadn't been able to see through most of them without his Sharingan. Sakura had cast a complex gen-jutsu across her forehead, so Sasuke guessed that she also had her seal. A gen-jutsu that was complex enough that only a handful of people in the whole world could see through with their naked eye, yet used only a tiny bit of chakra. He frowned.

Then why didn't he have his Sharingan?

Sakura said something to the nurse before shooting Sasuke a hard glare and darting off. She disappeared somewhere.

Sasuke scowled. He knew that Sakura had been trying to tell him something, but what did she think, that he could read minds?

_Glare. '__Okay Sasuke, I expect you to know exactly what I mean, cause you're_ not_ a mind reader!_'

His scowl deepened as he automatically followed Mikoto through to his brother's room. The amount of people lessened as they moved deeper. Apparently, while he had been watching Sakura, Mikoto had asked for Itachi's room.

Suddenly, something ran into him in a flurry of pink and white. Sasuke was knocked over and the something landed on top of him. Mikoto gasped and moved towards him.

The 'something' on top of him slowly sat up and Sasuke opened his eyes, a nagging feeling at the back of him mind telling him that he probably knew who it was.

Sakura stared down at him expectantly and he recognized the 'play along' look, before her expression shifted. _Here it comes._

Sakura gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and...I'm sorry." She quickly stood up and Sasuke quickly followed suit. He forced himself to look down and scratched the back of his head, something he had picked up from Naruto. He tapped his foot uncertainly against the ground.

Sakura began picking up the 'white' part of their crash, which turned out to be a mattress, a blanket, a pillow and some towels, and putting them back into the basket she had been carrying. At one point, she tripped, and Mikoto quickly caught her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This was the moment of truth.

Sakura blinked her bright eyes and looked up at Mikoto, biting her lower lip. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

Mikoto squealed, cutting her off. "Oh my! It's okay! You're so cute." The Uchiha matriarch gave Sakura a hug. Sasuke knew his mother was making no sense. Sakura glanced at Sasuke over Mikoto's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke shrug.

After a while, Mikoto finally calmed down. She scooped up the soft material and placed it into the basket. "What's your name?"

Sakura smiled. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto smiled back. "Here you go, Sakura-chan." She handed the basket to the pinkette.

"Thank you." Sakura dipped her head.

Sasuke realized just how similar Sakura and his mother were. They were both strict when it came to health and conditions, and both cared for those around them dearly. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto and this is my son, Sasuke." Mikoto shot her son a smile and gently nudged him forwards. A look flashed past the two members of Team Seven, but went unnoticed by Mikoto. They slowly began moving down the corridor again.

"What is a cute girl like you doing in the hospital?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura grinned. "I have an interest in healing. The nurses here let me help out with the easy tasks." She held up her basket. "I need to take this to room 404."

Mikoto clapped. "That's where we're going." She told her.

* * *

Mikoto knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Mikoto pushed the door open and held it there for Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke forced his feet to move and he jumped onto Itachi's bed. "Nii-san!" He could have sworn he heard Sakura snort.

Itachi smiled. "Hello, Sasuke." He glanced towards the door. "Hello, mother."

Mikoto gently nodded. "Hello, Itachi-kun. How are you feeling, the doctors told me you are already practicing kata?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine." He scowled. "Fine enough to leave."

Mikoto sigh. "Make sure you are fully healed first, okay?"

Sakura scooted around the room and placed the basket onto the bedside table. She then turned to Itachi and bowed. "Hello, Itachi-san."

Itachi cracked a small smile. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned. "I'm here to change the mattress."

Itachi easily pulled himself up.

Sakura moved around the room, changing the mattress and replacing the towels. After a while, she came back. Itachi had just finished explaining that Sakura had been in charge of cleaning his room, where they had met.

He really did seem perfectly fine. If he remembered correctly, Itachi had reopened a wound, which had been discovered a couple of days later. Sasuke inspected his brother, and couldn't see any visible wounds. He glanced at Sakura, who was frowning. She tapped her right hip and jerked her head towards Itachi.

Sasuke held back a sigh, and instead, moved towards Itachi again. "When are you coming home?" He asked.

Itachi shrug. "Once the doctors allow me to."

"Oh." Sasuke looked towards the ground and grabbed onto Itachi's hospital gown. He tugged gently, and brushed his knuckle against where Sakura had signaled.

Itachi let out a faint hiss, but it was enough for Mikoto's eyes to flare up.

"Uchiha Itachi! What was that about being perfectly fine?"

Itachi stiffened.

Sasuke glanced between his brother and his mother. Had he done the right thing?

* * *

**So, we're going to make a few things clear.**

**First, when ****Sasuke and Naruto first came back, they didn't have things like the Sharingan or the past Kyubi. This is because those stuff are things that they would have eventually gotten in their timeline. We still don't know what stages said two will be when they are activated.**

**However, Sakura's seal and the Byakugan is a different story, as they are the results of something Sakura did. So she still has them.**

**That is how we decided things to be, and will apply for most other things.**

* * *

**First, sorry about the late update. **

**This story isn't one of our main priorities, so we will update when we have free time. **

**We'll focus on this once we finish any one of the below:**

**Soul and Spirit (Naruto)**

**Never Understood (Naruto)**

**Where Darkness lead to the right path (Fairy tail)**

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**OKAY, GUYS, WE TRIED TO UPDATE THIS THING IN A RUSH, AND ENDED UP UPLOADING THE WRONG CHAPTER (BLAME RAVEN)**

**HERE'S THE CORRECT CHAPTER.**

**SORRY FOR THE MESS AND CONFUSION AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT OUR MISTAKE MAY HAVE CAUSED.\**

_**Chapter THREE**_

Itachi had been released form Hospital two days after the whole incident in his room. After that, Sasuke often begged to be takes to the park, where Sakura was often waiting for him.

Mikoto thought it was a case of young love.

Fugaku didn't really care, as long as Sasuke was ready to start his ninja training as soon as possible.

Itachi just thought that Sasuke and Sakura knew more than they were letting on.

Of course, not even the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi suspected anything beyond them having met before they had implied to have. Konoha needed 'Prodigy - Uchiha Itachi', not a 'My brother came from the future with his friend - Uchiha Itachi', thank you very much.

* * *

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura had managed to run into Naruto yet. A part of them worried that Naruto hadn't actually been flung to the past with them, but both of them denied this when the other voiced this concern.

They had come to the past, so why would Naruto be left behind?

Then again, maybe Naruto was just laying low, which, now that the two thought about it, may have been a good idea on it's on. Both had gone along the tracks of 'Show off prodigy skills', 'Get sent to Academy early', 'Graduate Early' and 'Put into same Genin team'. However, following the tracks of their previous lives may have had it's own benefits.

Had Sasuke had not three years to think this over, his first step would have been to stop the massacre of his clan. However, the decision to get rid of the clan had been the changing point to all the event that had followed. Not only would Team Seven loose the advantage of having an outline to what was coming, but a lot of other things would change.

Would the Uchiha clan go along with their plans to take over Konoha?

* * *

"Still no Naruto?" Those were the first words every shared between them before they did anything else.

This time, it was Sakura who had asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Oh." Both had come to expect the negative answer from the other, but it didn't make either of them feel better.

Neither of them had heard anything along the lines of someone painting the Hokage monument, but then again, they were _three_, and Naruto was probably much more smarter this time round. He should be, with a lifetime of experience and things packed into him.

At least, Sakura hoped so. Still, it would be nice for at least _one_ eye-catching prank. At least then, they would know Naruto was alive, and would be able to track him down.

"I'm sure he'll come around soon. Maybe the Dobe hasn't realized that we've restarted." Sasuke shot her an amused look.

Sakura blinked, and realized that she had whisper-ranted everything she had thought she had said in her head.

She scowled to cover her embarrassment. She unconsciously clenched her fist and shot Sasuke a dirty look.

Sasuke held up his hands. "Don't punch me." He paused "Don't get me wrong. I'm sure I can dodge you. Still, if I do, you'll shatter the ground and both of us will probably get dragged off to the Hokage to explain why you can deal so much damage with chakra coils you should have even developed yet."

One thing Sakura still wasn't used to was how Sasuke spoke a lot more...

"Oh..." Sakura trailed off, eyes wide.

Sasuke blinked at her in confusion.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, a plan already forming in her head. "Oh! That's it!"

She decided to ignore Sasuke's exasperated sigh. After all, she needed Sasuke fully intact for her to execute her plan.

* * *

Two days later, the whole village was full of talk about how someone had painted two additional...things onto the Hokage Mountain. The first was a bottle of sake. The second was a bowl of ramen with a huge Uzumaki kamaboko in it.

"I can't believe I went along with this, and I also can't believe it was you who came up with the whole idea." Sasuke muttered. "Though it is a good idea, I guess. If our Naruto is here, he would recognize the drawings. Maybe he'll come around to Ichiraku. If not, he'll ignore it, and we know it's just the two of us."

Sakura shrugged from her place across him in the sand pit. Sasuke leaned closer and noticed that she was drawing something into the sand with a stick.

There was a grown up Naruto with their back to them, looking over his shoulder with his smile plastered onto his face. He was wearing the Hokage hat and cloak. Sasuke's expression softened. "Hokage, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "The war took it's toll on all of us. There was a point where I thought that...if he lived through the war, he could...you know? Become Hokage, and it will help him deal with the loss and everything. It was his dream from the beginning." She gave a dry laugh. "I bet Tsunade-shishou was sick of all the loss and weight the Hokage has to deal with. I'm sure she would've given the title to Naruto anyways. He was ready in every aspect. People respected him, looked up to him,...loved him..." She choked back a sob.

"This time, we'll do this right." Sasuke promised. "We'll get him to that position."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. And then I'll be the head medic, and you can be head ANBU, or something."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto didn't really want to live through his horrible childhood. Still, he was someone who had lived through a war. A little childhood beating and hatred, which had seemed like the end of the world to him as a child, didn't even seem to compare to the nightmare of having to fight the loved ones that had passed, brought back to life for evil reasons.

He spent most of his time indoors, heading out at night for things that were only necessary (Like eating Ramen just before the stand closed). He wanted to contact Sasuke and Sakura, but before anything, had to confirm that they were the sames ones as the ones from the future. He had sneaked around to Sakura's house a few times, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and nothing screamed 'future!'.

Then again, maybe Sakura was just a good actor.

He couldn't check on Sasuke, since the Uchiha estate was well guarded, and he probably couldn't enter without triggering a dozen or so alarms.

If they both were in the same state as him, they must be laying low, so he did just that.

He hadn't heard any rumors of 2 prodigies suddenly sprouting anywhere.

So, on that rare occasion when he headed outside during the morning due to a gut feeling, he was both amused and horrified of the hand-painted implication of him onto the Hokage mountain next to a hand drawn implication of Tsunade.

Though that didn't really scream 'Sakura and Sasuke', Naruto was sure the flattering portraits of his implication was drawn by his teammates. He could tell that the sake was drawn by Sakura, while the ramen was done by Sasuke.

It was a good thing art skills wasn't a necessity in becoming a ninja, or Sasuke would never had made it.

On the other hand, it may have been all the time Sakura had spent around Tsunade and her alcohol that had given her the ability to draw a bottle real enough for Naruto to be able to tell what it was. Then again, with the word '酒' may have given it away.

Naruto decided to head over to Ichiraku.

* * *

**So, we're sorry for the very late update. **

**This one was rushed after we realized how much time had passed since we last update this story. **

**So, Naruto's finally here!...yeah.**

_**Darque: So, I typed this thing in a rush...**_

**Raven: I could tell. You made quite a lot of mistakes.**

_**Darque: Well, it's a good thing you're here to check everything over and to fix all the mistakes I made, right?**_

**Raven: Yeah, but I also ruxhed this thing cause you rushed me, so there still may be a lot of mistakes.**

_**Darque: I know. When I read over our stories once in a while, I notice mistakes. I leave most of them, cause I'm not too bothered by them, but it they make no sense, I go back and fix them.**_

**Raven: Our talk todays is kind of serious...?**

_**Darque: :) I thought it'd do you some good to be serious once in your life.**_

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

Fate had done them a favor. Now, Team Seven had another four hundred and ninety nine favors to collect. Fate owed them more than Tsunade had ever lost in a single gamble, which was still a lot.

However, Naruto was feeling extra grateful that day, and decided to count this one favor as two. The moment he stepped into Ichiraku, he was forced into a bone crushing hug, chakra and all. It took everything in him, from his ninja training to his experience in the war, to not cry out in pain.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" He whimpered. "It hurts."

He was instantly released, the arms around him replaced by a worried hand on his forehead.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry. You're aren't hurt, right? No broken bones?" Sakura fretted.

Naruto shook his head, half to comfort his teammate, and the other to try and get rid of the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. If they were formed due to the bone breaking hug he had gotten, or from happiness at seeing his teammates, he wasn't sure.

"If you were so worried about broken bones, why did you hug me with chakra?" Naruto asked, rolling his neck to make sure that, yes, his bones weren't broken.

Sakura smiled at him sweetly, a smile he had come to be wary of. "I was just making sure. If you couldn't survive a hug of _that_ level, you certainly weren't our Naruto."

Naruto decided not to point out the flaws in that statement. What if him-but-not-him (Basically the NOT time traveled Naruto) had died due to the sheer force of the hug. He didn't think the before him would have survived current Sakura's non-chakra hugs either.

"Hn. Dobe, are you _crying_?"

Ah, there. And that may have been the reason he was trying to get rid of the tears.

Naruto scoffed, rubbing his eyes. "You wish, Teme."

Sakura smiled at them both, then hugged Naruto again, this time without chakra. After a second, she reached out and dragged Sasuke into the embrace as well.

Sasuke's cry of annoyance was cut off when Sakura slammed his forehead against Naruto's. "Ops, sorry." She didn't sound sorry at all.

And that was the reunion of Team Seven.

* * *

After watching the nostalgic scene of Naruto wolfing down at the ramen bowls he did, team seven sneaked into the Forest of Death. Having lived through a war, sneaking over a _fence_ unnoticed was no biggie.

They soon came across a nest of huge leeches, where Team Seven didn't even glance at each other before they threw themselves into said nest, tearing through everything in their way.

"THIS IS US!" Naruto screamed, slamming against a leech with his forehead, sending it flying. "AND WE'RE AWESOME!"

Sakura cackled evil. She crushed a leech with her hand, stared at the mess, and threw it at Sasuke, covering his slick hair with leech guts.

Sasuke yelped at the unexpected attack. Gooey stuff ran down his neck and into his shirt.

"Sasuke! A leech spat poison at you!"

Sasuke finally calmed down and casually kicked a dead leech at Sakura, who smashed it with a kick, sending more leech guts everywhere. "Haha, very funny."

Sakura huffed while Naruto just stared. He forgot all about the leeches and tiptoed over to Sakura and began rapidly whispering into her ear.

Sakura's eyes became serious and she nodded. Naruto's eyes widened and they both simultaneously turned to look at the annoyed Uchiha.

"What?" He snapped.

Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear again.

Sasuke stomped over to them, leeches completely forgotten. "What?" He repeated.

"We were jut saying that...maybe you're not Sasuke." Naruto began seriously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned to Sakura, only to see that she looked just as serious. The kind of serious he would see when Sakura was working on a surgery.

"Because the Sasuke we know doesn't smile, doesn't laugh, doesn't tease, doesn't...doesn't..."

"Doesn't grin." Sakura chimed in. "I was thinking of that-"

"Okay, guys." Sasuke raised both his hands, and the back of his mind told him that that action wasn't 'Uchiha Sasuke' either.

Sakura and Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"...hn."

"That's more like it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura slapped Sasuke on the back so hard that he crashed into the ground.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth and slowly stood up, ready to chew them out, only to find that they were both gone.

"Those idiots!"

* * *

"Oooo, Sasuke-kun! What happened? You're soaking wet! Do you want to come to my house? I have spare clothes-"

He had been forced to bathe in the lake before heading home. What would his mother say if she found him covered in blood and leech intestines? He didn't have any extra clothes or anything, so he has walking home in the clothes he had been wearing before. At least then, he could make up an excuse about falling into the river. Maybe he could say that he was practicing the fireball jutsu and he lit himself on fire by mistake and he jumped into the lake to extinguish the flames.

Sakura and Naruto's idiocy must have rubbed off on him.

"No." Sasuke shoved past the girl fawning over him, cringing. When one was around, there were a lot behind it...

"Oh, it's Sasuke-kun! He's soaking wet! Maybe he'll give me his shirt!"

That voice was so...

Sasuke wondered if 'annoyance' counted as an emotion strong enough to awaken his Sharingan.

There stood Sakura and Naruto, is his oiroke no jutsu, making googly eyes and pointing at him. It was Sakura who had called out, catching the attention of all Uchiha Sasuke fans in the area.

It must be a former-fan girl thing, because she got the tone and the pitch just right.

All the girls in the area turned to him like they were in some sort of trance.

Sasuke wanted to scream. HE WAS FIVE GODDAMMIT!

Sasuke saw Sakura and Naruto slip away into the crowd as more and more girls (Was that a _guy_ standing there, drooling?) gathered around. He tired to push the girls away to go after his teammates (So he could murder them), but more replaced them. They grabbed at his hair and his shirt.

They just did _not_ sic a horde of fan girls at him.

Okay, he _had_ left Konoha and abandoned. He _had_ tried to kill them on more than one occasion. He _had_ gone with Orochimaru. He _had_ done thing that would put him on the list of most terrible friends ever. Still, not even _he_ deserved this.

He was going to kill them, and at least this time, he would have a proper reason.

* * *

**We have put up a poll in order to pick the second half of the crossover we were planning as a side story for 'Of Tales Now and Long Ago' (If you haven't read it, please check it out).**

**We'll try and write it so that it can stand alone, but sometimes, it might be confusing...but still...**

**Anyways, please to check it out and vote if interested.**

* * *

_**Darque: No Raven today, because he's off to a cousin's wedding, or something.**_

_**...**_

_**Darque: And I'm jut here by myself.**_

_**...**_

_**Darque: I had to write everything, then check everything...**_

_**...**_

_**Darque: And here I was, hoping for a reply, even though I know he isn't here...**_

**_..._**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

Konoha, Sasuke thought, should have platoon of fangirls.

Then they probably would have had no problem whatsoever defeating Madara.

Just to top it off, they should say that the girl who defeated the most enemies in each battle got to spend a day with...lets say...Itachi, because there was no way Sasuke was going to sacrifice himself like that, for the good of the village or not.

That should motivate them enough.

If Naruto or Sakura were in danger, he would throw himself in front of whatever deadly jutsu was coming without a second though or an ounce of hesitation.

However, fangirls or Itachi's wrath? That wasn't even a competition. He would sell out Itachi without a second thought.

If he got another chance to restart after this round, he would make it up to Itachi, or something.

* * *

"Did you see Teme's face?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "It's a pity that he's the one with the Sharingan."

Naruto hummed, the froze. "Oh...Teme's coming. Like...really fast...and he has chakra coming out of his hand...uhoh...OHMYGODHE'SHERE!"

And Sakura decided that while Sasuke looked really funny with ruffled hair and a scowl on his childish face, trying to look intimidating, she decided that the paint bomb in his hand was not as amusing.

The good thing was, since they all knew ANBU followed Naruto around, Sasuke couldn't fry them with his Chidori.

The bad thing was, even a paint bomb could be dangerous in Sasuke's hand.

So she apologized to Naruto in advance, before she tripped him and darted off.

She knew who exactly could save her.

* * *

When Sasuke darted around the corner, the first thing he did was curse himself.

He had just caught Naruto when the idiot jumped on him and dumped a handful of mud down his shirt.

And Naruto had run off the moment Sasuke had froze for a split second in shock.

Deciding that he would get back at Naruto later, he had chased after Sakura, for he had an advantage she didn't.

Sakura was civilian born, and so, she couldn't use any of the subtle chakra control techniques that may have helped her, for it would be hard to explain _how_ she knew them.

He had been so intent on catching Sakura that he had completely forgotten to check on his surroundings.

Which sort of led to the second reason he had cursed himself.

Before Sakura had met Ino, she had been a shy girl, trying to hide herself so that no one could pick on her.

And he knew some adults would find that 'cute'.

And he should have known that Sakura knew that as well.

Standing right there, with Sakura hiding behind her, was his mother.

He cursed himself again.

* * *

Though Mikoto had sighed at the mess her second son was in, with mud caking his hair and staining his shirt, she had been very pleased when she found out that it was because he had been playing with friends.

Sakura had subtly slipped out the moment Mikoto dragged Sasuke into the house to clean him up.

Sasuke vowed to get his revenge later.

However, if he played this right, perhaps he could get his best friend someone else he could depend on.

Kushina and Mikoto had been friends, after all.

* * *

Later that week, Naruto and Sakura were invited to the Uchiha compound as 'Sasuke's friends'.

Mikoto had been thoughtful enough to pick a day where Fukagu was out.

Though she had seemed hesitant when Naruto stepped through the door, she had smiled kindly at him and greeted him just like she greeted Sakura.

She was the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan, after all.

And when the children shared a three way smile, Mikoto knew that these three had something that would take them far.

* * *

"Is there anything anyone want to do?" Naruto asked.

The three of them were sitting on the roof f Sasuke's house.

They knew Mikoto was aware that they weren't sleeping like they had told her, but it was the fact that she let them off that mattered at the moment.

"The massacre of my clan." Sasuke said.

When Naruto began nodding, he quickly shook his head. "I mean...I haven't decided yet."

"What do you men 'you haven't decided'?" Sakura asked. "It's your _clan_. Your _family_. All of us know how much the massacre broke you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I _know_." He insisted. "But Itachi went through with it. You know how much he loved...how much he loves me. Even then, he decided to go through with it. The me in this age didn't know anything, but Itachi was already looked up to as the prodigious next clan head. I'm sure he was filled in with the plans of both sides. The situation was so bad, to the point Itachi had no choice."

Sakura shook her head. "I still say we stop it."

Naruto frowned. "I think both of you have a point."

"Hey!" Sakura jumped to her feet. "Why don't we just get rid of the source of this whole mess?"

"Who?" Naruto asked. "Obito? Madara? Tobi?" His eyes widened. "Sasuke's dad? Or the Hokage? I mean, I'm sure he knew and stuff..."

Sakura sighed. "You're missing someone."

"Who? Oh! Itachi!"

Sasuke whacked him over the head. "I think she mean Danzo."

Sakura grinned. "Yes! At least someone's on the same page as me. I knew you had something in you!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Anyways, I say we start there." Sakura said. "He was the one who planted this whole massacre idea in the first place. If we get rid of him, I'm sure the Hokage can do something to fix the bad relationship between Konoha and the Uchiha."

Naruto nodded, all signs of the previous goofiness gone. "I agree. Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded.

* * *

**So, here's chapter five!**

**Was rushed a little, so there may have been mistakes.**

**This was more of a filler chapter than anything. Interesting stuff will start soon...We think...**

* * *

**Please tell us which one you will be the most interested in reading next!**

**MULTI x Sakura**

**Born with a power considered both a blessing and a curse, Uchiha Sakura, younger sister of Madara and Izuna, grew up hidden within the compound. When Izuna is mortally wounded by Tobirama, her gift heals him of his fatal injury. However, one event leads to another and the Uchiha and the Senju agree to a truce, and Sakura is thrust out into the world she had been shielded from.**

**Shikamaru x Sakura:**

**Having been born at a Jashin temple, Sakura had been exposed the the Jashinist ways since she was young. A few days after her ritual of choosing and obtaining Immortality, her temple is attacked and she is taken in by Konoha. There, Sakura struggles to learn and understand the value of Life.**

**Sasori x Sakura:**

**Kill the Kazekage and leave Suna. That was the plan, until he comes across a small girl at the scene, looking curiously at the dead body of her father draped over his shoulder. Her exotic pink hair and gem like green eyes. Everything about her was perfect. Her inherited Magnet Release was just a bonus.**

**We know we need to finish our other fics first...but...it's better to be prepared! Yes...that's it...**

* * *

**_Darque: Our sports day thingy just ended recently._**

**Raven: Oh? Care to share any of your scores?**

_**Darque: Only the short distance stuff, cause I'm better than you in them. **_

**Raven: Not really.**

_**Darque: Yes, I am. Besides the standards for girls and boys are different.**_

**Raven: Huh. I'm better at long distances, though.**

_**Darque: Exactly. That's why I wont share my long distance scores.**_

**Raven: At least we agree that we suck at throwing and jumping.**

_**Darque: Yes. Now, I have art stuff to finish, so I have to go. Bai~**_

**Raven: Bye...hey! Wait! Your scores!**

**_Darque:_**

**Raven: Bleh.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
